Brittania's Mission
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Alfred Jones tiene una vida perfecta; está más que seguro. Una noche al volver a su casa se encuentra a una sorpresa alada a la que no puede evitar... El extraño dice llamarse "Brittania" y alega ser un ángel. Hasta donde llegará la paciencia de ambos? AU
1. No te necesito, eres un desconocido

_**Nuevo Fic (como si ya no tuviera uno en curso.. xD)**_

_**Idea que se me ocurrió al ver un exceso de imagenes de Iggy como Brittania Angel.**_

_**Primer proyecto UsUk largo... (aunque tambien podría ser UkUs depende de mi estado de humor~)**_

_**Espero sus reviews, y su apoyo con alertas, favoritos y lo que quieran dejarme :)**_

_**Es corto porque es una especie de prueba/introducción~**_

_**HETALIA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brittania's Mission.<strong>_

**_Capítulo Uno: _Yo no te necesito, eres un desconocido.**

_Esto pasó hace tiempo… _

Bien, suena un tanto dramático. No tengo la menor idea de como fue, y a decir verdad a pesar de que me puse a pensarlo varias noches seguidas nunca caí en la cuenta de cual fue la razón para que _él _haya entrado a mi vida.

Nunca fui un chico necesitado, es más, en mi vida nunca conocí lo que es la necesidad. Siempre viví en una hermosa casa, fui a colegios caros y tengo un trabajo acorde con mi estatus social; el que si bien no me agrada sé que es algo de lo que debería estar orgulloso. ¿Quién sería la cabeza de una empresa exitosa, a mi edad? Definitivamente algo en mi debía ser excepcional.

¿Qué les parece si me presento? Mi nombre es Alfred Jones, tengo 25 años y soy la cabeza de la empresa de mi padre. Soy hijo de Frederick Jones y Emily Sanders; tengo una novia llamada Natalia, y una infinidad de chicas a las que… les brindo mis encantos. Pero creo que nada de eso es relevante. Voy a saltarme todo lo sucedido los últimos 24 años y medio de mi vida y les relataré la historia de porqué estoy en compañía de un tipo malhumorado, con un prominente acento inglés, y que además de ser molesto tiene un par de alas y dice que soy parte de su misión _"para llegar al cielo"_

* * *

><p>Bien. Es un día normal en mi vida perfectamente normal. Me levanté, tome una relajante ducha, me vestí, perfumé, desayuné… Y casi muero de una intoxicación.<p>

El chico que decía ser mi _"ángel"_ se había tomado la libertad de intentar preparar una especie de _desayuno-bomba_ el cual consistía en una rara clase de bizcocho quemado que él insistía en que era una delicia, acompañado de una taza de té. _El té me deja mal sabor de boca_

Llevé una de esas cosas quemadas a mi boca y le di un mordisco. Era una autentica masa de pan carbonizada. Lo tragué con asco y dejé el resto en el plato, alejándolo lo más posible de mí. Él me miró confundido, y al ver mi expresión, bufó "Anda, cómetelo todo"

"_No voy a volver a poner esa mierda en mi boca"_ volví a empujar el plato, y cuando iba a levantarme una mano blanca en mi hombro me detuvo

"_Vas a hacerlo porque yo te lo estoy ordenando" _sonaba autoritario, y esa maldita varita que sostenía en las manos amenazaba con encontrar mi cabeza pronto

"_¿El chico del nombre raro va a decirme qué hacer?"_ me burlé. Craso error…

"_Sí"_ al instante sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca. _"Brittania no es un nombre raro"_

"_Eres igual de molesto que ese maldito acento inglés que tienes"_

"_Silencio"_ otro golpe en la nuca. Ya empezaba a cansarme _"Tampoco estoy complacido de haber sido asignado a ti, chico de nombre vulgar"_ metió uno de los _"scones celestiales"_ en una bolsa de papel y la puso en mis manos. Me empujó todo el camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, sacándome afuera. Me veía como un maldito niño de primaria con su almuerzo y mamá despidiéndolo.

"_Ve a trabajar, se hace tarde"_ y cerró la puerta en mis narices. Sinceramente me sentí completamente idiota, y un tanto enojado conmigo mismo, y con él. _¡Se había atrevido a echarme de mi maldita casa! _Miré al cielo y no pude creer que semejante castigo me haya venido de ahí, y bajo la carátula de_ "ángel que me ayudará"_

Bah. En los 2 días que llevaba en mi casa, se había convertido en un maldito grano en el trasero: molestoso y difícil de ignorar.

* * *

><p>El tráfico es un asco, realmente todas las bocinas y esa maldita gente malhumorada de las mañanas hacen que cualquier tipo de alegría vaya al rincón más oscuro de tu ser y no salga de ahí en todo el día. Odio estar de mal humor, dicen que enojarte te suma años, debe ser por eso que a pesar de tener 25, aún me veo bastante menor.<p>

Per últimamente ese remedo de ángel estaba sacando lo peor de mí. Recuerdo cuando me encontré con él. Iba llegando a mi departamento bastante tarde en la noche, y al encender la luz encontré a un chico delgado, más o menos de mi edad y vestido con una túnica y sandalias romanas. Pero lo raro no era eso… lo interesante en su anatomía eran el par de alas blancas que tenía en sus espaldas. Me recibió con el ceño fruncido y observó mi figura de pies a cabeza. Yo solo reí como idiota, pensando que había sido una broma de mis amigos.

"_Hey, ¿tu… como entraste aquí?"_

"_Eres tú el dueño de este… ¿lugar?" _su mirada era despectiva, y sostenía una varita de aquí para allá mientras sus ojos verdes recorrían toda la habitación. Su cabello rubio era una rara maraña, que a pesar de todo se veía bien.

"_Claro, es mi casa… y gracias por el disfraz chico pero… hoy no tengo ganas de bromas"_

_"Permíteme presentarme"_ me tendió la mano y se la estreché. Era increíblemente suave _"Mi nombre es Brittania, soy un ángel y tú eres mi trabajo asignado"_

Okay, okay. En ese momento mi primer pensamiento fue que estaba borracho, pero luego recordé que no había bebido más que un vaso de vino. Luego creí que el tipo era algún tipo de ladrón, pero de ser eso no estaría tan calmado y ya habría robado todo el departamento. Luego, consideré que el tipo podía ser un loco. Me asusté

"_¿B-Brittania? ¿Qué…qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Como que ángel?" _retrocedí unos pasos y él se acercó unos tantos más hacia mí, casi acorralándome a la pared

"_Tu reacción es natural, Alfred. Pero no te preocupes, si no me crees observa"_ el par de alas de las que solo había visto un poquito, se extendieron y las aprecié en toda su extensión. Parecían falsas, pero cuando las toqué se sentía como plumas reales, absolutamente autenticas.

Dé la impresión que me produjo, creo que me desmayé. Sí… es patético ¿pero que harían en mi lugar? No todos los días un "ángel" se aparece en tu casa.

...

Desperté en mi habitación, y sinceramente me sentí aliviado. Por un momento había creído que todo fue real. _¿Ángeles?_ Jajaja que estupidez. Comencé a reír con fuerza, casi una carcajada maniaca mientras me despeinaba… pero pronto una voz diferente a la mía se escuchó

"_¿Algo gracioso?"_ levanté la vista, y ahí, sentado en el balcón y con las piernas colgando fuera vi al que decía ser un ángel. Ahí fue que me di cuenta de que estaba perdido. Jodidamente perdido.

"_Creí que todo era un sueño" _murmuré _"¿eres absolutamente real?"_

"_Tan real como que te llamas Alfred Jones."_ Enarqué una ceja y me incorporé de nuevo, observándole las alas que eran mecidas por el viento. Aún no podía creer que esto me estaba sucediendo a mí, de miles de personas en Norteamérica…

"_¿Como sabes tanto de mi?"_

Él volteó y pude ver un brillo en sus ojos verdes. Los tiene muy vivos, de un color esmeralda bastante raro. Definitivamente no era alguien común.

"_Sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas"_ sonrió con petulancia _"Soy un ángel, y eres mi misión. Es mi deber conocerte"_

"_Fanfarroneas" _bufé. No podía conocerme...

Avanza a paso lento pero firme hasta mi cama, su túnica se bambolea a su paso "_Te llamas Alfred Frederick Jones Sanders. Hijo de Frederick y Emily, nacido 4 de julio de 1970. Hermanos: no. Tienes 25 años, trabajas en la empresa de tu padre, usas gafas desde los 8 años y… " _Enarca una ceja_ "tienes un lunar en la cara interna del muslo" _sonríe sardónico

Me sonrojé. Sí, lo hice. ¡El tipo sabía mucho de mí! Prácticamente me había contado lo más interesante a grandes rasgos… _¿y como sabia de mi lunar?_ Miré a mis piernas y descubrí que el traje que traía ya no lo tenia puesto, y que en su lugar solo vestía mis holgados pantaloncillos de pijama. Volví sonrojarme; el tipo me había desvestido_… ¡un hombre!_

Definitivamente si sigo este ritmo, terminaré perdiendo la razón.

A partir de esa noche tuve que dejarlo quedar en mi casa, y ya hacía dos días. Así que las cosas se habían puesto de mal en peor. El chico es un dolor de cabeza de tiempo completo…

* * *

><p><strong>:D Reviews? Apoyen a esta dulce escritora que todavía no domina el yaoi~<strong>

**Nos leemos!**


	2. No te necesito, tengo una vida perfecta

_**Bien... espero que les guste. **_

_**Esta fanficker SÍ tiene una buena excusa... pero sé que nadie se cree las escusas -yo no me las creo xD- aún así les diré porqué se demoró: El capitulo ya estaba listo el miercoles a la madrugada... y cuando lo iba a publicar... PUMM! Me quedé sin internet y después fui de paseo a la playa así que no pude publicar más... **_

_**Aunque a simple vista el capítulo parezca heterosexual, si le prestan aetnción notarán cositas... y sí, este será un fic yaoi~ -todavia no me decido.. usuk o ukus.. :DD lalalalalalala~-**_

_**Hetalia no me pertenece. Todo a sus respectivos creadores**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brittania's Mission<strong>_

_**Capítulo Dos: Yo no te necesito, tengo una vida perfecta.**_

* * *

><p>En la oficina, el ambiente es más calmado y logro relajarme un poco. Jamás en mi vida creí que estaría feliz de llegar a mi trabajo, pero últimamente salir de casa y alejarme de él era una completa bendición. No puedo aceptar que ese tipo sea quien pone mi vida de cabeza, y la estúpida idea sobre que yo tengo que reformar mi estilo de vida es lo que me pone enfermo. <em>¿Qué está mal en mi vida?<em> No veo ningún hueco, ni me siento vacío. Todo está bien.

Mi escritorio da a una gran ventana desde donde puedo relajarme con la vista de la hermosa ciudad de New York. Es relajante observar la ciudad mientras se trabaja… _tengo hambre. _Al costado de mi maletín aún está la bolsa de papel en la que me puso sus scones. No la tiré porque no había ningún basurero cerca, y no quiero ensuciar la ciudad con semejante desperdicio radiactivo. Suena un poco duro de mi parte, ya que no sé cocinar más que él, pero creo que si alguien probara eso definitivamente lo llevarían preso por intento de asesinato.

_Aunque lo veo difícil, el tipo es un ángel, ¿no?_

Es extraño como alguien como él, y alguien como yo hemos sobrevivido dos días juntos. Es una completa locura… ¡él es una molestia! Y ni siquiera ha querido contarme nada acerca de su _"misión". _

Un ejemplar del periódico de hoy descansa sobre la el escritorio, y abandonando mis lúgubres pensamientos me pongo a buscar la página de historietas. ¡Amo esa sección del periódico! La de negocios se la dejo a Ludwig, a mi no me dan ganas de leer sobre eso tan temprano en la mañana. Me pongo más cómodo en la silla y subo los pies arriba. _Ah… que posición más cómoda…_

"_¿Te sientes a gusto Alfred?" _

Una voz conocida me toma por sorpresa y termino cayendo para atrás dé la impresión. Me golpee un poco la espalda pero me pongo de pie bastante rápido, ignorando el dolor. Mi _hermosa_ novia me espera recostada en el marco de la puerta, mientras detrás de ella puedo visualizar a mi secretaria con el rostro preocupado.

"_Señor… intenté decirle que estaba ocupado pero… ella… usted sabe…" _intentó justificarse y yo solo asentí. Sé perfectamente que nadie es capaz de decirle que _no_ a Natalia, y yo me incluyo. A veces es atemorizante.

"_No te disculpes, ella siempre puede entrar. Ve a seguir con tu trabajo" _la despido con un movimiento leve de manos y ella entiende la orden. Cierra la puerta cuando se va, y Natalia y yo quedamos solos. Le sonrío cariñoso

"_Vaya, creí que habías muerto Alfred" _enarca una ceja. Natalia es tan _cariñosa_…_ "no llamaste en dos días, y tampoco contestas"_

"_Oh, ¿me extrañaste? Disculpame cariño, sabes… He tenido algunos inconvenientes con el trabajo y el fin de semana estuve muy ocupado" _sé que mi rostro se ve preocupado, incluso comencé a sudar. Soy bueno mintiendo, créanme; muy bueno. Pero con ella… las cosas se complican un poco. Cuando siempre tiene el rostro serio es difícil de saber si se creyó o no la mentira.

"_Ah… supongo que tienes razón. De la forma que manejas la empresa… de seguro debe haber mucho trabajo" _

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio y cruzó las piernas. No pude evitar que mi mirada vaya justo a sus piernas. Bien, ella a veces puede ser un tanto fría y atemorizante… pero era completamente divina. Las tiene largas y torneadas y blancas… creo que las piernas de _Brittania_ se parecen a_… ¡stop! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?_ Vuelvo a concentrame en su rostro, sus ojos azules me miran fijo.

"_Eh… ¿a qué te refieres con eso? La empresa va muy bien… lo sabes"_

"_Claro que lo sé. Solo que papá quería que venga a echar un ojo por aquí. Tú sabes. Además… se supone que debo ver a mi novio ¿no? Hace tiempo no te veo" _

Una sonrisita _–no estoy muy seguro de que sea eso-_ surca sus labios mientras juega con un bolígrafo, sin dejar de mirarme los ojos. Yo solo suspiro. Es frustrante que ella venga solo para revisar algo por su padre. Sí, él es el segundo accionista de la empresa y se supone que ella vela sus intereses aquí. ¿Y yo estoy en segundo lugar? Sí, creo que sí...

"_Ya te lo dije Nat." _Sonrío y doy vuelta al escritorio hasta posicionarme detrás de su silla. Llevo mis manos a sus hombros y empiezo a masajearlos. Acerco mi rostro a su cuello y dejo un beso ahí, la siento estremecerse_ "he tenido algo de… trabajo. Creo que soy un mal novio" _también quise decirle que su hermano era un jodido infeliz y que por eso no iba, pero me reservé el comentario.

Ella lleva sus manos para atrás y atrae mi cabeza de nuevo hacia ella. Se gira un poco y deja un beso en mis labios. Intento profundizar, pero me da un leve mordisco y se aleja. Frunzo en ceño y ella se compone el labial.

"_Sabes exactamente lo que debes hacer, Alfred" _se pone de pie y arregla un poco mi cabello, para luego dejarme un beso en la frente. Ella es más baja que yo, pero cuando usa esos stilettos me llega a la estatura. Yo me quedo ahí parado en medio de mi oficina, sin saber qué es lo que quería, ni lo que debo hacer. Antes de irse, voltea la cabeza en mi dirección, y aunque solo escuche su voz, sé que lo hizo.

"_Hoy iré a tu departamento, creo que ahí dejé algunas cosas que quiero de vuelta. ¿Prepararías algo de cenar? Quizás me quede… "_

Lo que escucho después es el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y el suave "clic" de la cerradura. Me desplomo en la silla que antes ocupaba ella y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio. Por un lado debería estar feliz porque quizás pasaré una noche divertida con mi novia… pero por otro lado, ella es tan… _Natalia. _Bajo el bolígrafo que antes ella tenía en las manos había un trozo de papel y ahí había escrito con su característica caligrafía: _ocho treinta_

¿Y cómo explico que Brittania está ahí? _Oh Dios… necesito una hamburguesa… _este no es mi día.

* * *

><p>Bien. No puedo decirle que no a Natalia. Tampoco puedo correr a el <em>"ángel"<em> porque… porque... bueno, no puedo hacerlo y punto. Así que el plan de acción es el siguiente: _tengo que hacer pasar al chico como un pariente lejano mío… y presentárselo a Nat. Pasamos una buena noche ella y yo, y todos felices… ah! Y tengo que comprar algo de comida hecha… ninguno de los dos podremos cocinar._

Soy el jefe, pero no puedo desaparecer simplemente porque se me da la gana, así que cuando llegó una hora apropiada tomé mis cosas y emprendí una veloz huida hacia el estacionamiento. Debo llegar con suficiente anticipación a casa y así ver como resuelvo el lío en el que me metí sin quererlo.

El tráfico como siempre es una mierda, congestionado e irritante, así que cuando llego a casa mi apariencia no es la mejor de todas. Al intentar abrir la puerta, él se adelanta y la abre por mí. Aún está vestido con esa túnica que a la vez de ser ridícula le sienta particularmente bien. Sus ojos verdes me ven fijo, parecen radiografiarme de pies a cabeza. Le hago a un lado suavemente y emprendo una carrera hasta la cocina, quitándome la corbata y la chaqueta en el camino.

En el refrigerador había varios papelitos pegados, números que siempre son útiles... como por ejemplo el de Francis. Él es el dios de la cocina... bueno, creo que cocina genial y considerando que yo no sé hacerlo me parece que es la opción perfecta para cocinar algo que servirle a Nat. Tomo el teléfono y marco el número para después llevarlo hasta mi oído. Enredo mis dedos en una servilleta, esperando que me conteste pronto.

"_¿A quién llamas?"_ tomó asiento sobre la mesa y meció sus piernas esperando mi respuesta. Me limité a mirarlo con mala cara y a chasquear la lengua mientras volvía a marcar el mismo número. El muy infeliz no contestaba.

"_No creo que deba decírtelo"_

"_Tonto de malos modales…" _con esa varita, que quien sabe de dónde salía me dio un golpe en la cabeza y me arrebató la agenda de las manos. El maldito de Francis seguía sin contestar.

_"¡Fine, fine! A alguien que cocine algo decente para mí y mi novia que viene a pasar la noche"_ solté la verdad de una vez, pues no tenía planeado mentir sobre una idiotez como esa. Además, _¿por qué tendría que mentirle?_ No es mi mamá ni nada parecido a eso.

"_No esperaba una respuesta así"_ frunció sus peculiares cejas _"y no veo porqué debas a llamar a nadie, soy un excelente cocinero, puedo cocinar para ustedes"_

Contuve una risa, y de paso las arcadas que se me subieron a la garganta al recordar su intento de desayuno. Es increíble como puede ser alguien tan bipolar _"No es necesario, en verdad. No quiero morir joven, y ella tampoco."_

"_¡No digas idioteces!"_ me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me atrajo más hacia él. Nuestras narices se tocaban, y mis lentes se posaban en sus mejillas. Estábamos tan cerca que casi se tocaban nuestros labios. Él me separó de inmediato y nos sonrojamos _"di… discúlpame. Me enfado muy rápido"_ se puso de pie rápido y huyó hacia el salón, dejándome solo ahí con el teléfono en manos y Francis que no contestaba.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dime como debo llamarte. ¿Ángel?… ¿Brittania? No puedo presentarte así con mi novia"<em> le miro fijo. Sé perfectamente que no es un nombre normal. Y jamás podría explicarle con suficiente coherencia a Natalia lo que estaba sucediendo. Faltaban 20 minutos para las ocho treinta de la noche y todavía no habíamos convenido en nada. Es decir, el único progreso que habíamos hecho era que se cambiara esa estúpida túnica por un par de ropa mía que era nueva. En verdad se veía un poco más normal con pantalones… pero no podría presentarse así, sin camisa… _¿y las alas?_ Eso fue realmente raro. Dijo que cuando quería camuflarse con la gente común podía hacer desaparecer sus alas. Naturalmente no le creí hasta que vi desaparecer las plumas blancas, y frente a mí solo había una espalda pálida y con un pequeño lunar en…

Bueno, ya no tenía alas.

"_Si vamos a fingir que soy alguien común… creo que debería tener un nombre común"_ se lleva un dedo fino a la boca, el puchero que hace me parece divertido. Desde mi lugar, ordenando mis cosas, sonrío.

"_Que te parece... ¿Arthur?"_ lancé un nombre al alzar, aunque en verdad, y por alguna extraña razón me parecía que ese nombre encajaría con él.

"_Arthur"_ repitió. Por un minuto veo duda en sus ojos, acompañada de un fugaz brillo de confusión _"yo…"_

"Prefieres_... Theo, o John, o Tom… quizás ¿William?"_ más nombres al azar, pero ninguno me gusta. Espero que a él tampoco.

"_Dejémoslo en Arthur… Arthur Kirkland" _desde que llegó, la voz que usó para pronunciar este nombre fue la más suave que le había escuchado. Sonaba un poco melancólico y algo más…

"_¿Kirkland?"_ repetí. Él salió de su ensimismamiento.

"_Sí"_ Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana _"me trae recuerdos"_

"_Oh… "_ Parece que me estoy perdiendo algo, pero quizás no sea nada _"entonces serás Arthur Kirkland… mi… mi…"_

"_Primo lejano. Viví casi toda mi vida en Inglaterra" _enarco una ceja

"_Eres bueno mintiendo"_

"_Debo camuflarme con el entorno, ¿no te parece?_

Iba a indagar más, pues definitivamente él estaba en un momento cooperativo, pero cuando el timbre sonó ambos dimos un saltito involuntario. Corrí hasta la puerta –él caminó despacio detrás de mí. Dice que los caballeros no corren- y la abrí de sopetón. Casi me voy para atrás cuando me di cuenta de que iba a plantarle un beso a Francis. Él solo sonrió como degenerado y pasó sin que yo le haya dado permiso. En sus manos traía dos fuentes y en un bolso colgado del hombro traía una botella. Sin que yo haya pronunciado palabra alguna, dejó todo sobre la mesa de la cocina y me observó petulante.

"_¿Cómo vas a pagarme todo esto?" sonríe "sabes que no es fácil… y solo lo hago porque eres tú. Considérate afortunado, chico"_

"_Pídeme lo que quieras…" _dije sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ésa era la palabra clave de Francis. Se acercó a mí y jaló de mi brazo hasta atraerme más a él.

"_¿Lo que yo quiera?"_ repitió agitando las cejas con un claro _doble sentido_

"_¡No seas un bastardo pervertido!" _intento alejarme de él. Sus tendencias siempre me asustan.

"_¡Alfred! Amigo mío, siempre tan malpensado"_ su risa socarrona invade el lugar _"bien, dejémonos de bromas y mejor ven que te explico cómo servir esto"_

Me arrastró hasta la cocina y destapó las dos fuentes. La cosa que estaba sobre una de las fuentes olía increíblemente bien, y se veía deliciosa. Murmuró algo sobre "entrada" y "plato principal" pero yo no le presté atención. Nat venía a comer a mi casa, no a un restaurant. Serviría como a mi se me diera la gana… _se me hacía agua la boca. _Luego quitó del bolso una botella de vino y me explicó que el vino seco quedaba bien con esto, pero él prefirió traerme vino _semi-seco_ porque conocía mis gustos. _Oh, God… ¿qué haría sin ese pervertido tipo? _Cuando terminó la explicación –bastante larga, y de la que no presté mucha atención- dijo que ya debía irse porque tenía que dar su _amour_ a otras personas. Dejó un beso para mí en el aire y se marchó como había entrado, _como si la casa fuera suya._

En el sillón, en una parte semi-escondida estaba tirado Brit… Arthur con el ceño fruncido y notablemente enfurruñado. No pude evitar sonreír de su situación. Se notaba que le dolía en el ego que Francis haya traído la comida y no lo haya dejado cocinar.

Cuando iba a ir junto a él, el timbre volvió a sonar, y ambos miramos el reloj: _ocho y cincuenta y tres minutos. _De seguro era Natalia.

Volví a correr hasta la puerta, y antes de abrirla me acomodé la camisa y el cabello. _Ella es exigente. _Cuando por fin abrí, me topé con que estaba a punto de volver a tocar el timbre, le sonreí y la dejé pasar. Su largo cabello plata estaba atado en una cola alta y vestía un sencillo vestido y una chaqueta _–de diseñador-_ encima. Le sonreí y cerré la puerta.

"_Nat… luces hermosa"_

"_Tú… luces como tú"_ mi semblante decayó y mi sonrisa casi se fue al tacho. Ella volvió a hablar _"supongo que luces sexy todos los días"_

Volví a reír y la abracé. Es increíble como hasta para los cumplidos es un tanto sarcástica.

"_Tengo que presentarte a alguien…"_ la sentí envararse entre mis brazos pero no dijo palabra alguna. La llevé hasta el salón, donde estaba Arthur y cuando llegamos él se puso de pie. Se veía un poco tenso, pero creo que es solo a mis ojos. Natalia no lo miraba raro, ni nada… pero no despegaba la vista de él. _"Éste es Arthur. Arthur, ella es Natalia… mi novia"_

Él le extendió la mano y ella se la estrechó. Una pequeña sonrisita curvó su serio semblante, en cambio Arthur sí sonrió completamente.

"_Gusto en conocerte, así que eres la famosa Natalia. Soy Arthur Kirkland, un primo lejano de Alfred"_

"_¿Así que Alfred habla de mí?"_ indagó _"eso es bueno. Por tu acento, debo deducir que eres de Inglaterra, o al menos viviste mucho tiempo ahí. ¿Me equivoco?_

"_No, no te equivocas. Nací en Inglaterra, solo vine a pasar unas vacaciones… y creo que ustedes querrán intimidad así que con su permiso, los dejo disfrutar"_ se dirigió a mí _"voy a mi habitación. Prometo no molestar" _hizo una pequeña reverencia y nos dejó solos, abandonando el salón por el otro pasillo.

* * *

><p>"<em>La cena fue deliciosa, de donde la compraste"<em> Natalia se limpió la boca con una servilleta mientras yo bebía un sorbo del vino. _El francés tenía razón, quedaba perfecto con el menú._

"_¿No crees que la hice yo?" llevé mi plato hasta el lavabo y lo dejé ahí. En algún momento del día vendría la muchacha del servicio a lavarlos. Ella se acercó con los suyos y también los dejó en el lavabo. _

"_Ni si mi vida dependiera de eso…" murmuró divertida. _

"_Amo tu sinceridad… creo" reí_

"_¿Eso es algo bueno?"_ nos miramos fijo, y yo la tomé en mis brazos.

"_Supongo…"_

Volteé su cintura y la acerqué más a mí al momento que llevaba sus labios hacia los míos. Nos besamos largo y tendido, hasta que terminamos casi sin aire. La había puesto sobre la encimera y sus piernas se cerraban alrededor de mi cintura, su vestido se subió y ahora tenía una vista perfecta de sus piernas. Volví a besarla y la tomé en brazos para poder ir a mi habitación. Ella aferró sus piernas a mi cintura y sus manos estaban en mi cuello y cabello. Yo no podía ver bien el camino porque ella me arrebató las gafas y las dejó sobre la encimera, y porque estaba muy ocupado con sus labios…

Por eso no noté cuando Arthur abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió, lo que ocasionó que ella y yo nos estrellemos con él.

De inmediato nos apartamos y la bajé al suelo, los tres teníamos los rostros teñidos de carmesí. Ella se paró sobre sus dos piernas y con profunda vergüenza se acomodó el vestido y el cabello. Yo me limité a mirar con mala cara a Arthur. Él tenía una mueca de disculpa en el rostro; yo no le dejé hablar, lo empujé a su habitación y volví a cerrar la puerta. Cuando me acerqué a ella nuevamente, me apartó.

"_¿Nat, hay algo malo?"_

"_No podré hacerlo si él está ahí… " _Su rostro seguía carmesí y se veía ligeramente molesta _"me siento como si tuviera 15 años y mi hermano fuera a atraparme con alguien en la cama"_

"_¿Lo hiciste por primera vez a los 15 años?"_

"_Es un ejemplo…"_ bufó _"mira, nos vemos otra noche" _

Como en la mañana en mi oficina, dejó un beso en mi frente y fue a la cocina a recoger su bolso y llaves. Desde mi lugar lo último que escuché fue un suave _"hasta luego"_ y la puerta cerrarse tras ella.

Minutos después, la perilla de la puerta de Arthur giró y lo vi abrir tímidamente. Yo estaba sentado en el suelo mirando a la nada bebiendo el resto de la botella de vino, que fui a traer desde la cocina. El salió y tomó asiento a mi lado, arrebatándome la botella.

"_¿Arruiné tu noche?"_ ambos estábamos en camisa y calzoncillos. Giré el rostro y observé su semblante, luego mis ojos fueron a sus piernas blancuzcas

"_Mentiría si te digo que no…"_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? :D<em>


End file.
